YOU CAN'T TEST THIRTEEN!
by plannedbyReaperLight
Summary: L puts Light under hypnosis during the Yotsuba arc trying to get at the gaps in his memories and comes to an unsettling conclusion. Implied L/Light.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ I wrote this like a year ago originally for another story but then the plot went in_ _a totally different direction so here it's salvaged as a stand-alone piece. _

00000

Light whimpered and strained against the chains as L re-entered their bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki. I didn't mean to eat your baklava! But you forgot to feed me and I was hungry."

"YOU ATE MY BAKLAVA?"

The younger man winced, L rarely raised his voice which gave his shouting even more impact and Light's head was already pounding for some reason."…Isn't that why you tied me up?"

"No."

"Then won't you untie me?

L smiled. "No, you ate my baklava."

"Please? I'll do anything?"

_Hmmm it seemed the drugs have run their course_ _but as tempting as a tied up Light is this is for business; not pleasure._

"Good. I promise I will untie you after we're done."

"Why did you tie me up in the first place?"

"I just wanted to get your attention, Light-kun."

"…"

L sighed. "Light, it's obvious there are gaps in your memories. You know it. I know it. You know I know it."

"No, I don't! Believe me, Ryuuzaki. I'd tell you if I knew!"

"I think you do on some level, that's why we're here. Tell me Light, have you ever been hypnotized before?"

"No?"

"Well that's what we're going to do now. I want you to follow this pocket watch with your eyes."

As if he had a choice! L had him tied up in some sort of contraption right out of _A Clockwork Orange_, forcing his eyes to remain open.

"Ryuuzaki…"

"Relax and listen to the sound of my voice..."

Once L had successfully lulled Light into a deep trance state he began telling him a _very interesting_ story:

"There's… someone. He followed me home from school. No one notices him. He's _there_, waiting for me in my bedroom!"

L's stare changed slightly in a subtle display of emotion. "Who's in your bedroom, Light?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Can you describe him?"

"He's… _strange?_"

"Like a foreigner?"

"Yeah. He's big. He has like, dark, spiky hair, and pale skin. He's… scary. He's dressed all in like, leather and chains and he wears an earring on his left ear."

L noticed how the teen looked very distraught but he mercilessly pressed on. "What's happening, Light… what are you feeling?"

"I'm… afraid. The way he smiles… makes me afraid. I'm afraid _he's going to rip me apart!_"

L cocked his head to one side. _Did I hear that right?_

"But I don't show him weakness. _I won't!_ He promises… He says he's going to kill me, but not today. My life is his. As long as I keep him entertained he'll let me live. And I do. I show him. I let him take it."

Light whimpered pathetically, his hands clenched into fists and again strained against the restraints.

_Could this really be what it sounds like? _

L doubted that Light was lying now—he was currently drugged and in a trance state it would be very difficult, if not outright impossible, for Light to lie. So what Light was saying was true, or at least Light believed it to be.

_But Light **must** be the brains behind all this! But perhaps… was something supernatural coercing him into being Kira? But does it really matter if the Devil made him do it? That's a really weak defense and that you're buying it just goes to show how compromised you've become. I can't punish a Beezelbub that probably doesn't exist anyway. I can only punish Light… _

"Why not tell the police or your father?"

"Are you kidding? No one can touch him! He's like _a God!_ And I _can't!_ Not after that! Dad will kill me!"

L glanced down, rubbing his bare toes together for comfort as Light told him about it. "At first it's _horrible_ but then… then I see how wonderful it can be. I'm not afraid anymore. I let him use me and I do it again and again and again." Light sighed almost wistfully as he recovered his memories of his first time killing.

"_Light…_" L's jaw dropped and he just stared at the teen.

"The big man and me—we're together all the time, but no one notices. No one cares… I do it for him all the time. He tells me I'm amazing. I can't stand the sight of him but he'll never leave me alone. I _hate_ it. But… I _love _it." Light looked almost pained as he added. "I can't stop."

"Was it Kira?" L almost growled, a protective instinct flaring at the thought of _his_ Light being molested, he wanted to protect him from this _monster_. The more Light talked about this mystery man, the more L was beginning to doubt his own conclusions that Light was Kira … though this line of thinking was dangerous.

_Even if he's not the one in control. Even if I don't WANT him to be… He is the mastermind behind all this. He HAS to be… _

"Yeah…" Light sighed again, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. In his drugged state Light couldn't differentiate the context behind L's questioning. What Light meant was yeah, being Kira was _awesome_. However in his current state he couldn't remember things clearly; his thoughts were disjointed and he was drugged out of his mind so, luckily, he couldn't communicate this sentiment and L took it to mean something else entirely.

"I loved the feeling, with _Him_ behind me, when I held it in my hand… the power, in each stroke…"

"Okay then…" L interrupted before Light could tell him all about the glory of holding the pen in his hand and putting ink to paper.

_Light isn't Kira? Kira was just using him? Kira was screwing him? _ It didn't make sense—everything pointed to Light! But again, Light seemed to believe it… But…

"Why did it stop? Because you asked to be confined?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I do something and it… breaks our contract. He lets me go… for now."

_Contract? "_What do you mean by contract?"

"I can't remember."

"Why did you break it?"

"Because of _you_, Ryuuzaki, and Misa, and… Another…"

"Another?"

"Another more powerful than Him. He's scared of her."

"_Her?_" _Could it be Misa Amane?_

"The Plan. It's the only way..."

"What Plan?"

"My Plan."

_I was right. _L thought sadly. For once in his life, L had really been wishing he was wrong…

"I _have to_… I have to save Misa or… the Other she'll…" Light swallowed nervously.

_The Other is NOT Misa? But the Other objects to Misa being confined? Is it the Second Kira or the force behind the Second Kira? _

"What was the plan?"

"I don't…"

"_What was the plan_, Light?"

"_I don't remember!_"

"Alright… Light, I need you to think hard, think back to when you're about to break the Contract. Why do you have to do this? Walk me through it."

Light again thought hard trying to recover the damaged memory. "Because you have Misa and the Other doesn't like that… She threatened to kill me. Even _He's_ afraid of her. She tells him that if Misa is harmed she'll hurt him… _forever_." Light chuckled darkly and the hairs rose on the back of L's neck. "But I'm not afraid of her. Not anymore."

"What are you doing now, Light? Where are you now?"

"I'm with _Them_, the Big Man and the Other and we're… in the forest, it's dark out…" Light's face scrunched up (L noticed quite adorably) in concentration. "I… changed… something around. Something IMPORTANT! _Dammit!_ I can't remember!"

"It's alright, you're doing fine…"

"The Other, She leaves…and… I… buried something… _But it's still mine_._"_

"It's still yours?"

"Yes. I don't give it up yet."

"He and I… say goodbye. He asks if this is really what I want. It almost seems like he's going to miss me. The _asshole_. He has the _nerve_ to say that after what he's done to me? And then… and then I ask you to confine me. And then there's pain but I endure it and then… I forfeit. I don't want to because this breaks the Contract. As long as He's here, at least I know if He's going to kill me or my family. But now He could be anywhere, doing anything. This… _scares_ me and then I forget. And I'm scared for another reason. I don't remember why I'm here. I don't know why you keep asking me those questions—all I know is it hurts and I'm afraid."

L was taken aback when Light started sobbing. "Ryuuzaki. I'm so sorry! _You're in Danger_. _The Plan…_"

Well… he suspected as much. "Light, I need you to focus…"

"I… _can't!_"

"Please Light, I need you to try…"

"I _don't_ remember!"

"_Think!_"

"I don't… Thirteen!"

"_What?_"

"Thirteen… Thirteen…THIRTEEN!" Light insisted.

_13 13? BB? Or is it just a coincidence? It has to be! There's no way those two have made contact! _

"Thirteen? What does that mean?"

"Thirteen! THIRTEEN! IT'S THE TRAP!"

"Thirteen _what? _Light? " L grabbed Light by the shoulders and demanded "_What's thirteen?_"

"Don't! YOU CAN'T TEST THIRTEEN!" Light declared in his dream state as if that made perfect sense. "Please Ryuuzaki! You'll die! _If you test thirteen! SHE WILL KILL YOU!_"

"Light, who's going to kill me?"

Light sagged, defeated against the restraints, and seemed to be shivering in terror (L failed to realize it was just a reaction to his drugging him—Light was currently running a slight fever.)

"The Other—the one the Dark God fears."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE**

I apologize in advance for spamming and I apologize to everyone who thought they were getting an update. I usually don't do the whole author note chapter thing but I thought it was the best way to get the word out before my account get deleted.

After ten years of no enforcement is suddenly going to start enforcing a "no sex and violence" policy:  
>www . change petitions  fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ? utm_campaign =friend _ inviter _ modal & utm_medium = facebook&utm _ source = share_petition

I'm here frequently on but I only just heard about this, so I figured it was important to get the word out.

I checked and the only warning on I could see was a single note on 's homepage:  
>"June 4th 2012 - Notices: ◦Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adultexplicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

I know I don't exactly comb through mine for content and just rate it all M. But no doubt the vague descriptions of gay sex within these stories will offend the moral guardians.

Though I have to wonder what's left after you delete all the stories with sex and violence. There goes the Death Note fandom! And what about a fandom like... Saw?

If you don't think this applies to you then ask yourself, does your story:

Have action scenes?

Have romance scenes?

Mention a song?

**If you answered yes to any of those it is at risk of deletion.**

Or to put it another way would your story make a good episode of Sesame Street?

If yes you're probably safe but if no you may want to consider copying it over to another site.

Even if you don't think this applies to you it's still a good idea to have backups and considering they're going to suddenly start cracking down now after ten years of nothing they may be overzealous in their censorship. It would be a shame if a beautiful story is lost forever just because it says a naughty word.

So please move your stuff, copy your favorites before this goes into effect!

Some suggested sites:

livejournal . com

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

adultfanfiction . net

As for me, I will continue to write and update my stories—just not on fanfiction . net.

You can find me on Livejournal and archiveofourown. org as reaperlight and plannedbyreaperLight on deviantart . com

I would like to thank everyone, all of my readers and reviewers, for all their help and support and all the other writers out there keep on writing awesome stories!


End file.
